Spice and Wolves
by Perv The Incubus Tenko
Summary: Holo and Lawrence that there were a few survivors from Yoits. Not only that but Holo has family! A new set of trials lye ahead for them as they learn more about the "destroyed" Yoits of the North.


Walking through the Eastern forests was a young man who was given tales of being known to bring about unspeakable mayhem and despair where ever he chose to set his foot. He journeyed from town to town alone, never knowing anyone nor ever staying for more than a day. He walked about alone, solitude his only companion through the harsh unforgiving days.

He had no home…all he called home had been reduced to ash and forgotten memories…and he had no one to call his family. In fact, he didn't remember his family at all. All he could remember was the cold snowy nights of his home and the ever so familiar howling that split the sounds of silence as if it were its only purpose.

From beautiful nights to nights when he was only welcomed by the embrace of misery and despair…from howling winds to gentle breezes and nothing but the full moon in the sky through the starry nights he journeyed alone. An ever foolish resolve in his heart to find at least one person that he could call his family…

But each town was only filled with naive humans that were so easily tricked by anything they were told. Pathetic things those humans were, to allow their minds to be so easily bent by words and things that one could not prove, whether it be a legend, a tale, or something one simply spewed from their mouth. Not one was like him at all…

The young man was known to bear a black wolf's tail with eyes that looked as if they had been carved from the most priceless of rubies and always remained silent to others. His face, forever shrouded behind the dark shadows from his hood while the rest of his body was forever seen embraced by his ever dark clothing.

Some referred to him as a "Walking Shadow", while others would flee upon seeing him. Similar to one given the legend of allowing towns to bear rich harvests, this man forever brought about destruction and misfortune to those he met. But…strangely when he would leave those plagued by his misfortune would then be blessed by bountiful blessings and fortunes.

His presence a plague…his departure salvation, but for him himself? He bore no such fortune. He forever avoided the company of others and was never one to speak even if spoken to. Town after town, the townspeople knew nothing of him yet from a glance he would know what he needed to know from them.

The ever present wind that followed him always bore a strong scent as if something were burning, and in his wake the harvest of the town would falter into nary but decayed remains. But as he would leave, the harvest would once again rise and fill the hearts of many with joy as their food would be plentiful and their luck at its peak as if it would never fall.

The young man would simply wander into the town and leave as quickly as one could blink. To all, he was a simple traveler. To him, those people were but obstacles he had to pass. Day in and day out, no one would be by his side while he was forced to watch the happiness of others bring about smiles and love as if it was taunting him.

But still, not a word would leave him not even so much as him parting lips to speak. He now rested in a small but busy town where trading and merchants were plentiful and abundant as he sat there, his companionship with solitude and silence ever present as he would see a man with white hair standing next to a wagon with a smile on his face after what seemed like a sigh had left him.

"My God, what am I to do with her?" the man would ask himself, seeming to be referring to a absent woman who seemed to have been troubling him. Looking over after noticing someone move, he caught sight of the young man sitting by himself. "Hey there" he would tell him as he walked up to him with a genuine smile on his face.

Looking up, the young man would see someone approaching him, the very first time he's ever seen anyone walk up to him. "You know sitting by yourself isn't so good to do when you're in town. People might think you're up to something" the white haired man said as he held out his hand. "I'm Kraft Lawrence. I'm a merchant" he said.

The young man looked at Lawrence with a look of confusion as he imitated the action, holding out his hand before grasping Lawrence's with a firm grip. "Orin…" the young man said as he stood up. "There you go. No point in moping around by yourself" Lawrence told him. Orin seemed very confused by Lawrence. Never had someone willingly approached him this way, and it was rather new to him.

"Orin, mind telling me where you purchased your clothing? They look like they're made of some good quality material" Lawrence asked, only for Orin to raise his head, revealing his cold crimson eyes. "I did not purchase these…" Orin told him calmly and simply. "Oh well they're still good clothes. If you're looking to sell them I'm sure you'd fetch a high price for them" Lawrence said trying to keep things upbeat.

"They're from Yoits in the North" Orin said calmly as he pulled his hand away when he saw how wide Lawrence's eyes had gotten. "Did you say they're from Yoits?" the merchant asked him trying to be sure he heard right. "Yes, that's where I was born" Orin said before hearing the thud of a small bag of wheat grains hitting the ground.

There, behind Lawrence, stood a young woman with brown hair that flourished down her back beautifully as her wide eyes looked forward at Orin. Her eyes were just as his were, beautiful crimson as if crafted from priceless ruby. "Th-this can't be…" she said as she took a step back. "Holo?" Lawrence said as he turned around to look at her.

"It just can't be possible…Yoits was destroyed…" the girl, apparently who this 'Holo' was, spoke in a shaky tone as she placed her head on her temples. Lawrence walked towards her while Orin looked closely at Holo. He hadn't met any human that had eyes like him, and her scent was heavy of alcohol and wheat.

"Holo…" Orin spoke in his normally low tone as he looked at her, apparently maintaining his composure through this ordeal. "Holo what's wrong?" Lawrence asked her frantically, a crowd beginning to gather around. "He's…he's…" she said trying to find the words she wished to speak, only for them to be trapped in her throat as she lifted a shaky finger pointing at Orin.

"Do you know him Holo?" Lawrence as her with concern. "He's…my…brother" Holo finally said, her words making Lawrence's widen in shock.

"Yo-your…brother…?"…


End file.
